


halloREen

by TheAverageDorkYoudExpect



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Basically a 6-chapter drabble, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cussing, Drinking, F/F, Halloween, Happy Ending For Some, M/M, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAverageDorkYoudExpect/pseuds/TheAverageDorkYoudExpect
Summary: Re-Halloween. halloREen. A year has passed and it’s time for Jake’s annual Halloween Party again. Each chapter focuses on a different character and the echoes of the same night a year prior. {Plus a little extra drama >;3}[Daily updates because these chapters are really hecking short]





	1. Michael Mell

“Micah, look at me.” Jeremy took the other’s face into his hands gently. He pressed their foreheads together, gazing flickering between Michael’s eyes. “ _ I love you.  _ I’m not leaving you. This year won’t be anything like last year.”

 Despite his boyfriend’s sweet reassurances, Michael was expectedly doubtful. Last Halloween was debatably the lowest point of his whole life.

“I trust you.” He sighed finally. He couldn’t help but give in to Jeremy. The pale brunette was one of his only weaknesses.

“You never know.” Jeremy said, optimistically. “Maybe this year we’ll make our own memories. We can cover the pain of the past.”

“Yeah.” He agreed half-heartedly. He’d never told his boyfriend the extent of what happened that night. Jeremy knew he’d been dismissive. But he had been drunk. He didn’t remember all of it.

Michael still didn’t have the heart to tell him the entire truth.

“Do you wanna shower first?” Jeremy offered, like a gentleman.

“Who says we have to take turns?”

Jer flushed, shoving the taller boy. “Get in the shower, dork!”

\---

They arrived fashionably late. Michael ended up convincing Jeremy to “save water” afterall. (It wasn’t like it was  _ that  _ hard to do, with the latter’s libido.)

Deja vu caught up the instant he stepped into Jake’s new house, making him sick to his stomach. Michael didn’t know what he’d been expecting, anyways. He knew this was coming up, and he’d be damned if he made it through the night without bad memories.  _ The hideout. The rejection. The panic attack. Michael in the bathroom. _

Jeremy seemed to sense his hesitance because he squeezed his hand tighter. Michael offered a shaky smile in return, hoping he wouldn’t be able to see right through it.

There were a million drunk teenagers there. As they made their way through the crowd, a surprising number of people recognized and greeted Jeremy. While throngs of people like this only drained Michael, it seemed to have an opposite effect on the other boy- rather, feeding his confidence.

“I’m going to get a drink, okay?” Jeremy asked after about half an hour of idle chat, leaving Michael with a promise and a soft kiss. “I’ll be right back.”

Somehow Michael knew deep down that he wasn’t going to be coming back.


	2. Brooke Lohst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is especially short... uh, sorry? Drama to make up for it? :)

Brooke separated from Chloe begrudgingly. She wiped the lipstick she knew was there from her lips, breathing heavily.

“I’m going to get a drink.” She proclaimed to her girlfriend. She really just needed to get drunk already. It wasn’t often the opportunity arose, but tonight was Halloween night. Not to mention, the memories between her and Chloe from the previous Halloween were... not ideal. She needed to forget about it, at least for the time being.

Someone pushed a cup into her hands before she could reach the drink table and she shrugged, downing it in one gulp.

By the third or fourth cup, her lips and throat were burning and she herself was dizzy. What had she come here for, again?

_ Chloe…  _ That’s what she was forgetting.

She staggered back to where her girlfriend was. And-  _ wait… _

The brunette was leaning unusually close to another boy. It wasn’t uncommon for other people to flirt with Chloe- she was the hottest girl in their grade, afterall. It just wasn’t as common to see her flirt back.

Surely, it was just an act. Brooke prayed it was just an act.

But when she looked back, Chloe’s lips were on the boy’s and her heart felt like it had been stabbed. Jealousy was a sharper blade than most others.

She turned away before she could see anymore.


	3. Rich Goranski

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for f-slur. :(

Jake was dressed as a _real_ prince this year, instead of the musician. Rich supposed that was a good thing. Jake also made him dress up like a princess to do a couples’ costume- well, actually, it more like _let him_ than _made him_.

Because in Rich’s opinion, this costume was the shit. It was hot from all angles, plus it let everyone know that his Jakey D was _not_ single, all the while abolishing gender expectations. _Win-win-win._

Jake knew about Rich’s fears, of course he did. Halloween night wasn’t a good night for anyone, but especially Rich. He burned down a house. Oh my _God_ , he fucking _burned down_ his boyfriend’s _house_.

It was still early in the night when Jake wrapped his arms around the shorter boy’s waist, whispering in his ear, “My room’s always open if you need a break. The room at the end of the hall.”

Rich snorted. “Thanks, but I think I know where your room is by now… especially since at least twice a week you like to f-”

“Let’s keep it PG.” Jake smirked.

He kept eye contact the whole time, daring to press the limits. “...uck me senseless.”

The taller teen rolled his eyes. “Do you want a drink?”

Rich considered it for a minute but nodded. Alcohol wouldn’t hurt.

A snotty platinum-blonde at least a year his senior approached no longer than a few seconds later. He must have been waiting until Rich was alone. 

“You’re wearing a _dress?_ ” He asked incredulously, obviously judging him for it.

Rich turned on the boy, instantly furious. “Do you have an issue with that?”

He laughed. “You’re so gay.”

“Bi, actually.”

“Yeah, whatever.”

Rich took a deep breath, forcing himself not to knock this kid out right then. “What’s your name?”

“Jace.”

He scoffed. What a snobby rich-kid name. There was no doubt his parents were unbelievably wealthy- who the fuck names their son Jace?

“Well, _Jace_ , I think you should mind your own business.” He said, gritting his teeth.

“I _was_ minding my own business until I ran into you, fag."

That was it.

Rich grabbed Jace by the wrist, hauling him outside so that Jake didn’t find them. He punched him squarely in the jaw and the kid fell to the ground, clutching his mouth.

Rich didn’t stop there though. He punched until Jace was writhing on the dirt and he was standing above him victoriously. Who said princesses couldn’t fight?

And then a worried voice rang out across the lawn. “Rich??”

He buried his face in his hands, groaning. “ ** _FUCK!_ ** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No offense to any Jaces out there. I actually like the name, that's why I chose it. ;) Rich is just biased.


	4. Jake Dillinger

Jake balanced the drinks in his hands, careful not to let them slosh over the sides. Chloe frantically pulled him aside, going on about something, but he was too worried to really care. Where was  _ Rich? _

Eventually, he found him, though not in the state he would’ve preferred. His dress was torn and streaked in dirt and his knuckles were bleeding.

Jake dropped the drinks in shock, racing to kneel beside his boyfriend. “Are you okay? Do you need anything? Can I help or-?”

“ _ Stop _ .” Rich’s voice sounded so bitter that Jake stopped midsentence, frowning.

“I thought we agreed that you wouldn’t fight anymore… Richie, you promised-”

“Stop  _ calling  _ me that.” He growled. “You’re not my dad. You don’t get to tell me what I can and can’t do.”

Jake sighed dejectedly. “Of course I’m not, but Richi- Rich, I-”

“Save it.”

\--

Jake found him curled up on the bathroom tile, crying his eyes out. Wordlessly, he wrapped up Rich’s hands. The other didn’t protest.

He was reaching for the handle to leave- figuring he should give him some space- when Rich spoke up.

“I didn’t mean it.”

“What?”

He shrugged dismissively. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t angry at you.”

Jake came from behind and pulled Rich into an embrace. “I just don’t want you getting hurt.”

“I know.” Rich snuggled into his boyfriend’s chest, humming contently. “I love you.”

Jake gave him a feather-light kiss on the crown of his head, murmuring, “I love you more.”

 


	5. Jeremy Heere

He hadn’t  _ meant  _ to forget about Michael. That’s just what seven beers did to a person, especially a lightweight like Jeremy.

He vaguely remembered someone calling his name, their voice sounding on the verge of tears. “ _ Please. _ Don’t do this again.” He vaguely that same someone begging.  He vaguely remembered responding, “This is so like you- always bringing up irrelevant shit. Drop it already. Do I look like I care?”

Later on, he liked to believe that if he knew that someone was Michael, he would’ve slapped himself back into sobriety.

The one thing he remembered clearly was the white-hot fury. He remembered stalking off to a seemingly-deserted room at the very end of the hall to calm down, slamming the door behind him.

“Jeremy?”

He spun on his heels to see…

“Brooke?”

She sniffled, nodding. She looked absolutely terrible, with mascara streaks all down her cheeks and her hair matted and frizzy.

Jeremy sunk into the mattress beside her, rubbing her back reassuringly.

“Oh, Jerry.” she sobbed, trembling in his arms. “What did I do wrong?”

He could feel his heart breaking for her. “What happened?”

“Chloe was cheating on me.” The blonde admitted. Jeremy couldn’t say he was surprised. After the girls had started dating at the end of Junior year, Chloe had cleaned up her act a bit- but she still wasn’t the most loyal.

“I thought we were  _ soulmates _ . I thought she  _ loved  _ me.”

“Brooke…”

She sat up, furiously rubbing at her eyes. “All of this means nothing to her.” Brooke said, going on. “I poured out my heart and she just goes and breaks it.”

“No one will ever love me.” She murmured, her voice tiny.

“That’s not true.” Jeremy assured her, petting her hair softly. “I know that’s not true.”

Brooke said nothing in reply, meeting his gaze. Her irises were almost the exact shade as Michael’s. He felt the deep longing in his own gut and the sheer despair radiating off of Brooke in waves.

She looked so  **_sad_ ** …

Without thinking, he leaned forward and kissed her pout. She gave in almost immediately, melting into him. It was a distraction for the both of them.

Maybe they’d never have to face reality again.

That’s when the door burst open.


	6. Chloe Valentine

“Jace Trenton.” He’d introduced himself as. He’d been… charming

...But he wasn’t Brooke.

Chloe was flirting a little, she’d admit. She was a _flirty_ girl. She had a reputation to uphold.

That’s why she wasn’t surprised when the boy came onto her like she was a prize to be earned. That was just how it worked most of the time.

His chapped lips surging forward to meet hers was breathtaking. He was an amazing kisser.

...But he wasn’t Brooke.

After a split-second of letting herself melt into a stranger’s kiss, she pushed him off.

She stalked away, disregarding the protest from the other teen. She was disgusted with herself. _How could she do this?_

It took another drink and about fifteen minutes of stumbling around the party before she caught sight of anyone she even remotely knew.

“Jake!” She called, pulling him off to the side. They were still quite close friends, despite the usual awkward air surrounding exes.

“Do you know where Brooke is?” Chloe asked, praying he knew. “This is really important.”

“She was just here like ten minutes ago...” He trailed off. “Wait, I think she ran off when you kissed that blonde dude.”

She screwed her eyes shut, cursing quietly. “ ** _Fuck_** _._ ”

“Then maybe don’t cheat." Jake said, pointing out the glaringly obvious problem.

Chloe sent him a death-glare as she was walking off and then a look that they both knew meant ‘we’re discussing this later’.

...But Brooke was her priority. Brooke was always her priority.

Where would she have gone? She wasn’t a bathroom-hide-away kind of girl. That wasn’t classy enough. If Chloe knew Brooke (and she did), she’d bet she was in Jake’s room. That’s the room she knew best. She’d feel comfortable there.

“I’m so sorry!” The brunette cried out, barging through the door without warning. “I wasn’t even trying to flirt with him, he was just so _fucking_ _insistent_ and then he kissed me but I didn’t want him to, I swear, I just-”

Chloe cut herself off, eyes fixating onto a lanky silhouette who was peering up at her guiltily.

“...What’s Jeremy doing here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was more of a drabble than anything... I wrote it the first day in like an hour or so- that's why the ending's so vague. I might write a epilogue and/or sequel though, if anyone wants it? Idk. Thanks for reading!


End file.
